


The Eyes

by Gamesy



Series: Welcome To Lazy Town, A Place Where You Want To Stay [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Embarrassment, Friendship/Love, Hidden Talents, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamesy/pseuds/Gamesy
Summary: Robbie truly has talent, even if he doesn't want to admit it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, and I'm super happy with it. This is the beginning of a long story that I have been working on for about three months on and off, so strap in and get ready for the feels. Thanks for reading

Climbing down the airship latter, swinging gently in the wind, Sportacus thought to himself what the evil scheme of the day was going to be. What disguise will he be using today? the sport’s elf pondered. What kind of machine will he use? As the hero’s feet touched the ground, he spotted Robbie’s blue eyed periscope out of the corner of his eye. The hero often noticed it, but he never looked directly at it because it would ruin the villain’s fun. The periscope continued to follow Sportacus as he parkoured through town. The eyes could barely keep up with him.

Sportacus arrived on the sports field where the children were playing soccer and joined in on the activity. As the game continued, the elf still noticed the periscope still watching him closely behind the cover of a bush. What is Robbie up to? thought Sportacus. Stephanie unknowingly kicked the ball in the direction of the periscope. “I’ll get it,” volunteered Sportacus as he ran after the ball. As the hero moved closer to the location of the ball, the pair of spying eyes quickly disappeared as to not be detected. It did not take long for the periscope to return soon after the game continued.

After the game ended, Sportacus said goodbye to his friends and made his way back to the airship. It was very apparent that Robbie was not going to do anything mischievous today, but as the elf walked back to the blimp, the eyes continued to follow him. Eager to talk to the tall man and find out what the villain was up to, Sportacus swiftly lunged at the periscope, grabbing it before it took cover underground. “Sportaflop, let go!” said Robbie as his voice resonated from the periscope.

“Robbie, I want to talk to you! Why have you been spying on me all day?”

“Uh… Spying? I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Oh come on, Robbie, it’s ok. I don’t mind.”

“...”

The surprising silence caused the hero’s smile to fade immediately. With a furrowed brow, Sportacus asked, “Is something wrong?”

“Its gotta be nice…” said Robbie as his voice sank into melancholy tone. The aura of his words shook Sportacus. “ … to have so many friends that like you.”

The elf’s jolly smile returned. “So that’s why you’re following me. You want to be my friend!”

Sportacus could hear Robbie choking up on the other end. The force pushing down on the periscope increased until it finally broke free of Sportacus’s grip and vanished into the ground. Sportacus couldn’t help but feel happy. The man he desperately wanted to be friends with was finally opening up to him, even if the villain didn't want to admit it. He stared intently down the hole the eyes had left behind, wanting desperately to talk to the tall man. He knew speaking with Robbie now, would too overwhelming for him. With the periscope long gone, Sportacus made his way up to his airship. As evening approached, Sportacus paced around in his ship. He couldn’t take his mind of Robbie Rotten, as the villain’s word played on repeat in his head. Robbie truly needs a friend, and I’m just the hero to get the job done!

As the sun set over Lazy Town, Robbie emerged from his lair. He had had a disappointing day and thought a peaceful sunset would help take his mind off of things. The roads of Lazy Town were quiet as the villain walked in no particular direction, so to counteract that, he began to hum. The almost inaudible sound grew slowly into a full blown musical number. Robbie sang his favorite song, “Master of Disguise.”

At the same time Sportacus viewed the sunset from his airship high in the sky and soon heard Robbie’s voice echoing from down below. Is that Robbie? And is he… singing?! Thought Sportacus as he peered through his telescope. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, so he knew he had to get a closer look. The hero climbed down from his airship as quietly as he could, so he wouldn't disturb the villain. As his feet hit the ground he followed behind Robbie, listening to him sing.

“I'm the master of disguise  
I can vanish from your eyes

I can be in different places  
With my many funny faces  
In disguise

Sometimes it's so nifty  
When I'm really really shifty  
In disguise”

Sportacus was amazed because of how well the villain sang. His voice reverberated with a passion that could not be matched. As the song continued, Robbie added choreography to the number. His movements were smooth and mischievous to match the mood of the song. With every note, the tall man moved artfully, to which the elf could only describe it as true beauty. Sportacus could barely hold in is excitement. He wanted so badly to jump out and join him in the dance, but that was out of the question for now. He really is talented! Robbie finished the song with the final, grandiose lyrics.

“When you look for me  
I'm gone in front of your eyes  
People call me the master of disguise

Ha ha ha! I'm the master of disguise!”

Sportacus couldn’t hold in his happiness any longer. He finally jumped out from his hiding place to congratulate Robbie. The sudden noise of footsteps behind him, caused Robbie’s face to turn ghost white. The villain quickly turned around and looked at the sleuth who followed behind him. Robbie’s gut sank as his embarrassment grew. He could barely speak Regaining his composure, Robbie asked angrily, “How long have you been listening, Sportaflop!”

“Long enough to realize you're a fantastic singer!”

“Don’t patronize me, you blue buffoon!”

“But, Robbie-”

“-I’m going home, I’ve suffered enough humiliation for today.”

Robbie turned his back to Sportacus and began to walk away. The hero couldn’t let the villain get away. Especially not after such a spectacular performance. Sportacus speedily placed his hand on Robbie’s shoulder to halt his movements. The villain cringed as he felt the hero’s touch. “Get your hands off of me!”

“But, Robbie, I really mean it! You’re a great singer.”

Now face to face with his arch nemesis, Robbie’s visage turned from white to red in an instant because of the compliment he had just received. He tried to hide it the best he could by tilting his head up, out of the elf’s line of site. Sportacus noticed the tall man’s color change and said, “Robbie, there’s no need to be embarrassed, singing is a very respectable talent.”

Robbie remained still until he finally decided on the words he could use to reply to the hero. He had never received such honest admiration. “Uh, thank you.”

“Robbie, can you sing another song for me.”

The villain’s muscles tensed as he panicked to come up with a good excuse to get out of this situation. “Sorry, uh uh, I need to get home and go to sleep. Bye, Sportaflop.”

Before Sportacus could reply, the villain was already gone. I’ve never seen Robbie move that fast! With the tall man out of site, Sportacus made his way into his airship, so he too could get to bed on time.

Sportacus thought he new Robbie well, but he was finally beginning to see the inner workings of the man. The elf admired the villain’s passion for the things he liked. The man’s sensitivities intrigued him greatly. Robbie produced a hard outer shell, but he really was a softy on the inside. The tall man didn’t know it yet, but Sportacus was determined to become Robbie’s friend no matter what. He wanted to get closer to him.

As Sportacus prepared for bed, he checked his calendar to see how the rest of the week looked. To his surprise, he noticed Robbie’s birthday was coming up soon. Sportacus jumped for joy and yelled at the top of his lungs, “I’m going to do something extra special just for Robbie!”


End file.
